学ラン｡
by KUROUJI
Summary: Tangan berkulit putihnya menarik kancing urutan kedua dari atas yang tadinya tersemat di gakuran miliknya. "Etto, ini… tolong diterima, ssu!" / "Apa maksudmu itu oi, Kise." / "Tradisi, kan. Ahomine-cchi ga daisuki." / Teikou's last day. Late-fic for AoKise day 5/7!


学ラン｡

**Disclaimer**: KUROKO NO BASUKE © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**. Kise Ryouta © Ahominecchi.

**Rate**: T.

**Genre**: Romance, Friendship

**Pairing**: AoKise!

**Warnings**: missed typo(s), OOC (mungkin)

**Summary**: Tangan berkulit putihnya menarik kancing urutan kedua dari atas yang tadinya tersemat di _gakuran_ miliknya. "_Etto_, ini… tolong diterima, _ssu_!" / "Apa maksudmu itu oi, Kise." / "Tradisi, kan. _Ahomine-cchi ga daisuki_." / Teikou's last day. Late-fic for AoKise day 5/7!

Ini late-present untuk AoKise Day 5/7! Douzo, readertachi!

* * *

"Karena tiga tahun sudah kita lewati bersama, aku berharap kita tidak ada yang saling melupakan walaupun sudah berpisah sekolah nantinya. _Ne_, dan jangan lupa datang jika Teikou mengadakan reuni! _Ganbarimasho!_"

Kalimat itu menjadi akhir pidato seorang perwakilan murid Teikou angkatan tahun itu. Beberapa siswa menghela napas saat akhirnya pidato panjang perwakilan murid itu berakhir. Termasuk seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning secerah mentari dan iris berwarna madu, seorang model dan _small forward_ tim inti basket Teikou, Kise Ryouta.

"Huaaaah, selesai juga, _ssu_! Pidato Shouta-_cchi_ benar-benar panjang, hoaaaam," Kise menguap lalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Ingat, Kise. Jalankan rencanamu dulu baru boleh pulang, ok. _Hai, hai._"

"Kise-_kun_," Kise menoleh saat merasa pundaknya ditepuk pelan. "Apa Kise-_kun_ melihat Akashi-_kun_?"

"Aaaa, Kuroko-_cchi_!" Kise berbalik dan memeluk makhluk yang tadi menepuk pundaknya. "Aka-_cchi_ tadi berada di barisan paling depan. _Ma_, _ma_, apa Kuroko-_cchi_ melihat Ahomine-_cchi_?"

"_Hai_, terima kasih. Aomine-_kun_ tadi langsung naik ke atap. Aku duluan, Kise-_kun_," Kuroko melambai dengan memperlihatkan wajah _deadpan_-nya yang selalu datar dan pucat.

"_Ryoukai!_" Kise mengacak rambut _teammate_-nya di tim basket itu. Lalu dia berlari keluar dari aula dimana banyak teman seangkatannya yang baru akan lulus masih mengadakan acara perpisahan. Tujuannya seperti yang dibilang Kuroko—atap sekolah. Walaupun perjalanannya tidak semulus yang dibayangkan, karena koridor sekolah dipenuhi gadis-gadis—baik murid Teikou maupun bukan—yang merengek meminta kancing _gakuran_ yang dikenakan Kise.

"_Ne_, _ne_, maaf, aku buru-buru—"

"Kise-_kuuuun_! Kise-_kuuuuun_, tolong berikan aku kancing kedua milikmuuu!"

"_G-gomennasai_, _ne_—"

"Kise-_kuuun_!"

"Ryouta-_kuuun_!"

"_A-anooo_, Kise-_kuuun_!"

Kise berlari kencang dari koridor dan untungnya ia adalah pemain basket yang terkenal hebat, tentu saja ia bisa melarikan diri dengan mudah. Begitu sampai di depan pintu atap sekolah, pemuda kuning itu mendobrak pintunya dan menemukan pemuda _dim_ bersurai biru tua terbaring dengan posisi telentang dan telapak tangan menyangga kepalanya. Matanya terpejam dan salah satu kakinya menekuk. Tapi ia tidak tertidur. Ia membuka sebelah mata saat melihat pemuda kuning itu mendekat ke sebelahnya.

"_Aho_—ahomine-_cchi_!" sapanya riang, dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Aomine.

"Ha? Oi, Kise," balas si biru tua, kembali memejamkan sebelah matanya. "Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi Ahomine-_cchi_," Kise cengar-cengir. "_Etto_… Aomine-_cchi_ benar-benar yakin akan melanjutkan ke Touou?"

"Hn, aku yakin," ujar Aomine, masih dengan wajahnya yang selalu terlihat kesal. "Kau sendiri? Kaijou?"

"U-um," Kise mengangguk. "Aomine-_cchi_ janji akan tetap mengunjungiku di Kaijou, kan?"

"_Che_, aku tidak pernah berjanji seperti itu."

"_Hidoi yo,_" Kise memanyunkan bibirnya. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk bahu Aomine dengan kesal. "_Yakusoku_, _ne_, Ahomine-_cchi_!"

"Ck, _ttaku_," Aomine bergerak malas di lantai, tidak ingin meladeni rengekan Kise.

"Ahomine-_cchi_!"

"Ya, ya," Aomine melambaikan tangan dengan malas. "Iya aku janji."

"_Y-yatta!_" Kise mulai berteriak senang, membuat Aomine menutup telinga dengan tangannya. "Ahomine-_cchi_ _daisuki_!"

Aomine mendengus, kembali memejamkan matanya.

Sementara di sebelahnya, Kise hanya terdiam. Tangan berkulit putihnya kemudian menarik kancing urutan kedua dari atas yang tadinya tersemat di _gakuran_ miliknya. "_Etto_, ini… tolong diterima, _ssu_!"

"He?" Aomine membuka kedua matanya dengan malas, melirik Kise yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam kancing yang tadi dilepasnya. "Apa maksudmu itu oi, Kise."

"Tradisi, kan," Kise memanyunkan bibirnya, meletakkan kancingnya di atas tubuh Aomine yang terbaring. "Ahomine_-cchi ga daisuki_."

"Kau tidak salah? Kau yakin?" Aomine menaikkan sebelah alis. Tangannya mengambil kancing yang diletakkan Kise, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Yakin sekali, _ssu yo_!" Kise menyeringai lebar sehingga matanya menyipit. "Ahomine-_cchi_, mau menerimanya kan?"

"Ah. Tidak," Aomine menggeleng, mengembalikan kancing itu kembali pada pemiliknya.

"A-ahomine-_cchi_!" Kise mulai mengeluarkan rengekan menyebalkannya, membuat Aomine berdecak. "Fans-fansku meminta ini dari tadi, _ssu_! Aku sengaja menyimpannya untuk Ahomine-_cchi_! Untung saja tidak dicuri fansku!"

"Oi? Memangnya siapa yang mau jadi fansmu, _ttaku_…"

"B-banyak, _ssu_!" Kise merengek lebih hebat dari yang barusan. Ia mulai menarik-narik _gakuran_ Aomine. "_H-hidoi desu yo_, Ahomine-_cchi_!"

"_Urusai yo, baka,_" Aomine mendadak bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di depan Kise. Buru-buru ia meraih dagu Kise dan mencium bibirnya, membuat si kuning terdiam kaget dengan air mata yang tergantung di ujung matanya.

"…"

"_Baka, Kise._ Aku tidak perlu kancing darimu. Harusnya kau hanya meminta kancingku dan aku pasti memberikannya kepadamu. Aku yang _di atas_, ingat?"

"H-hiks, A-ahomine-_cchi_…"

"_Urusai_, jangan menangis," Aomine kembali berdecak dan mencium kelopak mata Kise yang terpejam. Sementara tangan besarnya menyelipkan sesuatu di sela-sela jari Kise. Kancing keduanya.

Aomine menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kise. Iris madu itu kini melebar kaget dan menggenggam kancing Aomine dengan erat. Bibirnya lalu menunjukkan senyum manisnya yang biasa, membuat Aomine hanya bisa menyeringai puas. Lalu tangan besarnya mengambil kancing Kise yang tadi disodorkannya.

"Ini artinya, kau itu milikku dan aku ini milikmu. Mengerti?"

"_R-ryoukai, ssu!_"

Kise mengusap wajahnya yang berair dengan jarinya, dan dibantu oleh Aomine. Pemuda _dim_ itu kemudian menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kise, menariknya berdiri.

"_Ikuze_, Kise."

"_H-hai_!" Kise kembali cengar-cengir, sebelah tangannya yang tidak digenggam Aomine hanya menggaruk pelan kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mereka berdua mulai menuruni tangga Teikou yang langsung menuju ke _gym_ basket.

"Kyaaaah, Ahomine-_cchi ga_ _daisuki, ssu_!"

**O-wa-ri ;;**

* * *

Review kure yo, reader-tachi!


End file.
